


| - | It Haunts Them in Their Dreams | - |

by CrayolaColor



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cody is only there briefly but she's there, Dreaming within somebody elses dream... Hmm, I sense a paradox, Implied Character Death, Repressed Memories, This is what happens when I write at 3:00am, vivid dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayolaColor/pseuds/CrayolaColor
Summary: The night after the battle in Darcover, Dogma is haunted by very vivid and very terrifying dreams.





	| - | It Haunts Them in Their Dreams | - |

**Author's Note:**

> While this COULD be a sequel to The Woman on Dead Tree Hill, it doesn't HAVE to be. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this at 4:00am this morning and edited it from around the 12:00 to 1:00am timeframe tonight. Forgive me for what I write late at night.

With quiet steps a young priest walked a path he'd never even _seen_ before, deeply confused as to how and why he had gotten there in the first place. It was extremely dark, and some part of him was afraid he'd run into a monster or some sort of wild animal that didn't take well to strange people interloping on it's territory.  
  
He wasn't sure where the path was leading him, but he felt like walking it was much safer than wandering off into the even more potentially dangerous forest around him. Somehow, though, he felt like he was going in circles.   
  
He suddenly paused, noticing a faint light ahead of him on the path. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, he walked towards the source of the light. He eventually came to an opening in the trees, where it looked like some sort of building had been at one point in time.  
  
The ground and the bottoms of some of the trees were singed, so he deduced that whatever had been there must have burned. But that wasn't what caught his attention, instead his eyes wandered to the light he'd seen from down the path.  
  
There was a woman, maybe in her mid to late forties, kneeling on the ground before what appeared to be two graves, a lantern sitting beside her. _Ah, so that's what I saw._ He wanted to ask the woman where he was, but he felt like it would be rude to disturb her.   
  
He waited to see if she would notice him, but it seemed like she had no idea he was there. The longer he waited, the more he felt a strange feeling of familiarity come over him, like he'd been there before.   
  
After awhile of waiting, he decided to speak to her, though he was still kind of conflicted on whether it was his place to disturb her. "...Pardon me, ma'am? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm kind of lost. Do you know how to get back to any towns from here?"  
  
The woman stayed silent, not even looking at him.   
  
He took a step back, looking down slightly. "...I apologize, I know you don't want to be disturbed." He did feel bad, but he needed to figure out how to get home. He glanced around, wondering if there was some other path that could lead back to any kind of civilization.  
  
He eventually decided that the only thing he could do was go back and see where the path lead in the other direction, so sighing, he turned around and started to walk away. But he suddenly had a strong feeling that he was supposed to stay.   
  
"... Are you telling me something?" He said quietly, looking up slightly. He turned back around, and instead of the woman, his eyes wound up landing on the graves she was kneeling in front of.   
  
They seemed to be the only ones there, so he gathered that whoever they were must have been the people who died when the building that was there burned. They were two wooden crosses that were stuck in the ground, out of which vines were beginning to grow and wrap all around them.   
  
He noticed that they appeared to be the same type of vines that had been growing on the Church for as long as he remembered. The flowers were definitely the same. _..That could be a good sign that I'm not as far away from home as I think, then._   
  
He could see what appeared to be names engraved on the two crosses, but he couldn't read them from where he was standing. He was reluctant to get closer again, because he didn't want to disturb the mourning woman any further than he already had, but... Something was compelling him to do it.  
  
...Or, it felt more like something was _forcing_ him to do it.  
  
He started to slowly walk back towards the woman and the graves, but the closer he got the more a feeling of dread started to rise up within him. He didn't understand why, he had seen graves many a time before, and the names that were on them.  
  
And in many occasions, he had seen the people within them, having worked many funerals in his time as a priest. In fact, there were many of them that he could list off if someone was to ask him to. Those ones were mostly children, and that was something he didn't want to think about.  
  
His mind having wandered off from what he was doing, he was surprised to find himself standing directly behind the woman again. She still was paying no mind to him, her gaze firmly on the graves before her.   
  
He took a deep breath, then followed the woman's gaze to the names on the crosses. Suddenly he understood why he'd had such a feeling of dread. The names on the graves were that of himself, and Cody, his sister.   
  
He simply stared at them for a couple of moments, trying to process what he was looking at. Suddenly he felt like he just needed to leave- He didn't care where he ended up, he just needed to go.   
  
He turned around and started walking fast back down the path he'd came from, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Turning around, he saw that the woman was now standing, looking at him with a slightly sad expression on her face. That same feeling of familiarity he'd suddenly started feeling came back to him again, but he also felt a stab of guilt. He had no idea where any of these emotions were coming from, and it was kind of scaring him a bit.   
  
"Do you remember?" She asked him, quietly.   
  
He hesitated to answer, not sure what she meant. What was she asking of him? What was he supposed to remember? "I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm... not sure what you mean. What is it that you're asking me to remember...?"  
  
As soon as he'd asked the question, he felt like that he really didn't want to know the answer. That same feeling of dread he'd felt when walking towards the graves came back to him, and he felt even more afraid than he already did.   
  
The woman, who already looked sad to begin with, suddenly had a much stronger air of mourning about her. "Dogma, I'm so sorry..."   
  
Reasonably shocked, Dogma started to ask the woman how she knew his name, and what she was apologizing for. But before he knew it, he found himself back in the Church, standing near the back and facing the wall.   
  
He was a lot more confused than he had been when he hadn't been at home- How did he get back there? Was he losing his mind? He turned around, starting to head towards the front door, but was met by roaring flames.  
  
He fell back, catching himself on the back wall, eyes going wide. _What is happening...._ He coughed lightly, and shakily stood, looking around. He soon spotted his sister standing beyond the worst of the flames, but still blocked off from the front door.   
  
"..Cody! Are you alright!?" He called out to her, hoping she would even be able to hear him over the roaring fire.  He could barely even hear himself.  
  
Instead of answering him right away, Cody slowly turned to face her brother. The girl was covered in grisly burns, clearly having been in the worst of the fire before she found herself where she was. "..Dogma..?' Her voice was faint and tears were streaming down her face. "Help me...!"   
  
He felt a stab of grief, seeing his sister like that. He ran forward in an attempt to get to her, but everything around him was bursting into flames, preventing him from even getting near her. Suddenly he found himself dizzy and unable to breathe, and fell onto his knees.  
  
His vision went blurry, and all the sounds around him were suddenly muffled. He could still hear his sister calling his name, but he couldn't do anything. _..Cody... I'm so..sorry.. I can't help you....Lord, help us... Please.... Help....._  
  
He tried to move again, as he could feel the flames licking at his arms and legs, but he couldn't find the strength to go any further. _We're... going to die here......_ Then he thought about what he had seen and heard before. What the woman had said to him.   
  
_'Do you remember'_  
  
 _... We... already died here...??_  
  
.  
  
.   
  
.  
  
Dogma snapped awake, finding himself back in the perfectly normal, not burnt-to-a-crisp Church. "...Lord Almighty, what was _that_..?"


End file.
